


Dragon Fire

by Shadowcat221b



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dragon!Jared, Fluff, M/M, Non-AU AU, fae!Jensen, if that makes any kind of sense, seriously this is just written to be a feel good story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat221b/pseuds/Shadowcat221b
Summary: A sneak peek into the lives of the two actors of the hit show 'Dragon Fire' and into their best kept secret.Or:The one in which dragons are real and Jared decides to become an actor, despite having scales and wings half the time.Surprisingly, it works out.And who would have thought that he would even meet his mate because of it?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluefire986](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire986/gifts).



> Thank you to my lovely artist, bluefire986, who provided the art and prompt for this piece.  
> Please go check out the art over on lj!  
> Also thanks to my beta, A.  
> And thank you to you of course, dear reader.  
> I hope you enjoy this first story of 2017.  
> Love,  
> the shadowcat

**The Emmy Awards**

 

»Jared!«

Jared's head snaps up to look at Jensen.

»It will be fine.« Jensen fixes his tie, putting his palm flat on his chest once he is done.

Jared snorts. A little bit of smoke comes out of his nose.

Jensen chuckles.

Who would have thought a year ago that this would be where they end up. Not him, that's for sure.

 

_Jensen sits in a chair, completely still, script in his lap. He had been going over his lines one more time, trying to calm his nerves. He got this. Eldrin is a character he already feels connected to._

_The door opens and a tall, lanky guy enters the room. He looks like he's in his early twenties, even though age was sometimes hard to tell in this industry._

_The guy is carrying the same script that Jensen has, only are the opposite lines marked in bright green while the ones Jensen has learned are blank._

_»Where is everybody?«, the guy asks, a little shyly._

_Jensen shrugs. »Don't know, looks like it's just us.«_

_»Huh«, the guy plops down in the seat next to Jensen. »I'm Jared.«_

_»Jensen.«_

_They shake hands._

_Jared's hand is warm and a little sweaty and Jensen doesn't want to let go. For some reason it grounds him, calms him down. He lets go before things get awkward._

_The door opens, a woman sticks her head inside. »They are ready for you.«_

»Now what do you say, we get out of this restroom and go to our seats before they call out our categories and find out we are not even there to get our statues«, Jensen nudges him playfully. He hadn't planned on spending his first Emmys in a bathroom.

Jared smiles, eyes still cast down. He takes the hand Jensen has on his chest, fingers tracing the swirls on the side of his middle finger, first at the soft skin between it and pointer then between it and ring finger. There have been countless tabloid articles about the strange tattoos that his costar has, the ivy twine that begins at the back of his neck, right at his hairline, and disappears behind his ear and now the marks of his left middle finger.

Jared guesses that there are only a few people who can really make sense of them, while those that do may have a laugh at the interviews in which Jensen explains that he is just a huge fan of Poison Ivy, the comic book character, not the plant.

 

_They read together, lines working out perfectly between them, never missing a beat, delivery always spot on. Dragon Fire is a pilot filled with a lot of action, as can be expected from a show about a dragon, Tyenth and his rider, Eldrin, but at the core of it it is still character driven and relies on the dialogue and chemistry between the two to keep the story alive. They finish and share a look, the corner of Jared's mouth quirking up, a mirroring half smile appearing on Jensen's face. They turn over to the studio executives, who look not as happy as they should be after such a performance._

_The casting director clears her throat._

_»Mister Ackles, we hope you are fully aware of the non disclosure agreement you signed before coming here.«_

_Jensen swallows and nods._

_»Good.«_

_She takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly, measured. She looks at Jared._

_»Mister Padalecki, given our current spacing would you consider a small presentation of your abilities that is adequate to such circumstance?«_

_»Uh«, Jared fidgets a bit. »It is a little, uh, finnicky to do anything in this form, couldn't we just explain it to him?«_

_He puts a strange emphasis on the word 'Form' that makes Jensen raise his eyebrow._

_The casting director shakes her head no._

_Jared sighs. Then he coughs._

_Just out into the open, not even his fist. The producer is not fazed by it and Jensen's curiosity as to why this is happening is too great to be even slightly offended._

_Jared coughs again, this time there is a rumble in his lungs that makes Jensen worry._

_The third time Jared coughs a darting flame shoots out of his mouth._

_Jensen jumps in his seat and curses._

_Jared apologizes._

_The casting director looks at them expectantly._

_»No way«, is what finally comes out of Jensen's mouth._

_Jared ducks his head, embarrassed._

_»I didn't know there were some of you over here. I mean, I heard of those in Europe, it's just, I don't know, I never expected to meet one of you in a casting room of all places.«_

_Jared chuckles and hiccups a tiny flame. »Seriously? You didn't think we wouldn't have come over here? This country is awesome for us!« Then he frowns. »Wait, how do you know about dragons anyway?«_

_Jensen snips his fingers. A little spark flickers in the air between them. »I'm fae. Or well, half fae, my Mom's side.«_

_And now that Jared knows he can see it. Jensen's ears are just a little bit on the pointy side, so minimal it isn't noticeable until you look for it. But now, it is written clear as day on his features.  
_

_»Perfect«, the casting director quips._

They take their seats, Jared jiggling his leg up and down in anticipation.

They are in time for the visual effects category to be announced and they both can barely bite back a smirk when Dragon Fire wins for the "Outstanding creation of a dragon through motion capture and animation".

Jensen pats Jared on the back.

 

_Carefully Eldrin takes a step towards the dragon. It's a magnificent creature, dark shiny scales, intimidating in it's size and beauty. Yet it somehow looks weary, apprehensive at Eldrin approaching it, one hand held up, palm facing the dragon in a placating gesture and reaching out to touch._

_Eldrin stops when he is about six feet away from the dragon, waits, eyes fixed on the other's._

_The dragon hesitantly swoops down, touching its snout to the palm of Eldrin's hand._

_They stay like that for a moment. Then the director yells "Cut! That's a wrap!", a bell rings and Jared manages to jam his snout into Jensen's stomach with so much force that he tumbles backwards._

_They are almost done with filming the pilot and neither of them want it to end. They are pretty sure they will be picked up, but there is still an underlying worry that it won't happen. If they could, they'd rather not risk giving this up. Jared spends a lot of time on set in his dragon form, roaming around the huge production hall in all his beasty glory, which doesn't impress anyone anymore since they'd seen him knock over a flower pot and desperately trying to put it back up with his claws before discreetly swiping it underneath one of the set pieces. Everyone had pretended they hadn't seen it, but secretly they were glad that one of the cameras had been rolling. That had been pure gagreel material._

_While Jared pretty much resembles a kitten in dragon form, he reminds everyone of a puppy when he is human._

_Which isn't a lot of time given that he turns into a human only by the end of the pilot, with the help of the villages blacksmith, who turns out to be part elf, who, of course, is played by Jensen._

_During breaks he and Jensen play video games in one of their trailers or do something else while hanging out. They have become nearly inseparable._

_Some strange marks have appeared on Jensen's finger the third day of shooting. He still hasn't told Jared about them. He is well aware what they mean, but decided he would wait until they know for sure that they were being picked up. That he and Jared would get to spend a lot more time together._

_It isn't every day that you meet your mate._

Jensen isn't really surprised when Jared's name is called out as "Outstanding Lead Actor In A Drama Series".

Jared is, even though Jensen told him he would win. Now he admires his mate walk up the stairs, tux and bowtie in place, blush on his cheeks. He looks like a little boy on Christmas stuck in a twenty five year old's body.

He gets his trophy and just stands on stage for a moment, looking at it like he can't believe it is real. Then he turns to the microphone.

He thanks the crew and producer, the network, everyone who makes the show and makes it possible and he saves Jensen for last.

He looks at him and smiles, that small smile that Jensen usually gets to see in the morning over the rim of his coffee mug or in the evening while they sit on the couch together or sometimes just randomly during the day. It is the smile that Jared has reserved for him, only for him.

»And last, but definitely not least, I want to thank my partner, Jensen. Without a partner who is as talented as him, who challenges me to give my best and who I can trust with every scene we share, I wouldn't stand here. I love you, man.«

He finishes the speech with a wink.

His breath is stuck in Jensen's throat. They had talked about this, about their relationship and how they would handle it in public, like an open secret. They wouldn't shout it out but they also wouldn't deny it.

This, these words from Jared, swirl around Jensen's head while Jared makes it back to his seat. Jensen contemplates them for a second. When Jared's sits down he mutters "Too much?" to Jensen who makes a decision that moment. He shakes his head, hooking a finger into the collar of Jared's tux, pulling him in and pecking him on the lips.

»No«, he whispers into the space between them. »Is this?«

Jared laughs and shakes his head.

 

_»JENSEN!« Jared is yelling so loudly into the phone that Jensen has to hold it away from his ear for a moment. »WE GOT PICKED UP!!!« Jensen can nearly see Jared jumping up and down right now. »FOR TWENTY TWO EPISODES!!!« It is good to hear Jared happy, especially since he had told Jensen that he hasn't been feeling well for the past days. Jensen hasn't either, his stomach nearly hurting with the pull towards Jared._

_»I know«, he replies when Jared has finally finished. »I was just about to call you.«_

_He waits a beat, not exactly sure how to say what he wants to say next._

_»Are you... uhm... are you in LA right now?«_

_The shift in Jared's tone is imidiate. »Uh, no I am in San Antonio right now, visiting my family, why, what's wrong?«_

_»Nothing is wrong, that is actually quite good, I am in Dallas myself.« Jensen scratches his neck._

_»Give me two hours. Or well, better three. Where should I come?«_

_Jensen blinks at Jared's choice of words. »Uh, what?«_

_»I can be there in three hours, where do you want to meet?«_

_»Jay, the roads are packed right now, I think driving will take more than twice that long.«_

_»I will be flying, doofus.«_

_»Oh.« So that's what happens when his brain is still hung up on the whole mating thing, Jensen berates himself. He turns into a complete fool._

_»Somewhere a little out of town?«_

_»Duh.«_

Jared decides to call his Emmy Err-win, as a play on his loss for words in his acceptance speech. Jensen just shakes his head, smiling though, and pulls Jared into the house. They undress eachother, Jared fiddling with Jensen's tie and Jensen with Jared's bowtie. Soon Jensen flops onto the matress on the groud while Jared tiredly shifts and curls himself around Jensen's form.

They fall asleep wrapped around eachother, Jensen tucked away safely under Jared's wing, his head resting on Jared's snout like it's a pillow.

_They meet up on an open field that is far enough from any roads. Seeing Jared descend from the sky was breathtaking, the way he angles his wings, landing nearly silently, or well, as quietly as a creature of his size can. Which still is surprisingly quiet._

_Before his front claws touch the ground he already shifts into his human form._

_»So, what's up?«, he asks in a way of greeting once he is standing infront of Jensen, whose heart is beating twice as fast as usual._

_»I«, Jensen shifts his weight from one foot to the other, suddenly a lot more insecure about how Jared will react. In the end he just puts out his left hand angling it so Jared can see the markings between his fingers._

_»Jensen?« Jared is still looking at his face, like he is searching for answers there._

_»I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner«, Jensen says and points to his hand. Jared finally looks at it._

_»Oh«, is all he says at first. Then: »Are those... are they..?«_

_Jensen nods._

_»For who?«, Jared asks._

_Jensen looks at him like he can't believe what he just heard. »For who? For you!«_

_»Oh.«_

_»Is that all you know how to say right now?«_

_Instead of answering Jared takes his hand and draws him into a hug._

_»Why didn't you tell me sooner?«_

_»I didn't know we would be picked up«, Jensen's voice is muffled since his face is pressed into Jared's shoulder. »Didn't want to put you through this if we weren't going to see eachother again. I am just a potential mate, so I thought if we stayed separated... that it would pass, the unease from being separated. That we both weren't bound to eachother but could go our separate ways.«_

_Jared draws back, worry on his features. »Would you want that? Go separate ways?«_

_Jensen shakes his head. »Never.«_

When Jensen wakes up he has Jared's arm slung over his waist and his head pillowed right beside Jensen's. Apparently Jared must have already woken up once, shifted and taken care of their pets. A little ball python called Merlin and a spider named Earl. Afterwards he must have crawled back into bed, snuggling up to Jensen. Even in his human form Jared is always warm, like the dragon fire is still burning inside him, which it is, no matter his physical form. While that is very nice, especially during the cold winters in Canada, Jensen dreads it during the summer heat in Texas.

Nevertheless he turns over, brushes Jared's bangs off his face and wraps his arm around him.

_Being Jared's mate doesn't change much in their dynamic, Jensen finds out while they shoot the season. They still goof around, play video games and do stupid shit together. If possible they are even more in tune than before. Even without looking they are both aware of where the other is and maybe there is a little bit of psychic connection that makes talking about emotions and such a little redundant. The sex is pretty amazing and Jensen isn't going to deny that kissing Jared is one of his favorite things to do._

_Meeting Jared's family is a little scary, since all of them are pretty impressive dragons. Once Jared introduces him as his mate though they are some of the sweetest people he ever met._

Jared shuffles in his sleep a little, burying himself in Jensen's hold. It takes a moment until he starts waking up, blinking lazily in the soft light of the 11 am sun. Jensen smiles at him. »Morning, Emmy boy.«

Jared gives a little snort before brushing his nose against Jensen's in an eskimo kiss. »Morning, asshat.«

Yup, being mates didn't change a lot in their dynamic, Jensen thinks to himself.

 

* * *

 

** SDCC **

_"The tavern is filled with the low buzz of activity, almost every single space and table occupied with people. They are mostly locals, strangers only few and far in between. The smell of alcohol, sweat and grilled meat hangs in the air, making it heady and thick. There is constant noise from spoons knocking against wooden bowls, pitchers clanking together and the chatter of people enjoying the evening._

_At their table in the corner Tyenth lifts a hand to press at the space between his eyes. He can feel a headache forming already. Eldrin looks at him worriedly. »That bad?«_

_Tyenth breathes in deep before shaking his head. He has managed worse._

_»How about we finish up our dinner and then go to our room?«, the worry is still there in Eldrin's voice._

_»Thanks«, Tyenth mutters, turning back to his soup._

_The door of the tavern opening is pretty much ignored by everyone present. The man who enters wears simple clothing, but the leather bracers on his arms and the small brooch on his vest show he is one of Kaen´s men._

_The man sits down two tables away from them, joining a group of his fellow soldiers._

_He beckons the waitress over, ordering a pint of beer before raising his voice._

_»Everyone, listen up. Something has happened that may change everything for this town.«_

_The bustle of the tavern disappears. Whoever the man is, he has to be a well known figure around, with his words being followed this quickly._

_Tyenth hunches over a little more, trying to make himself smaller. Eldrin glances at him, minutely shaking his head, then turns his attention to the man._

_»A dragon is headed here.«_

_The man speaks with confidence, commanding the space of the tavern. Tyenth instinctively reaches for the small pendant hanging around his neck when he feels Eldrin's knee knocking against his._

_The tavern is quiet._

_»A dragon you say?«, Tyenth's eyes snap up at Eldrin who has spoken up at the man._

_»Ay«, the man focuses his attention on Eldrin, who holds his gaze while twisting the ring on his left pointer finger so the onyx is facing his palm, hidden away from curious eyes._

_»A mighty beast. Where are you from that you haven't heard of the dragons yet?«, the man's eyes narrow._

_»South«, is all Eldrin replies. »Would you tell us unkowing souls what you know of the dragons? We'd rather know what we are facing.«_

_The man cocks his head, assessing Eldrin for a moment. »What is with your friend there? Is he mute? Stupid?«_

_Eldrin shakes his head, confident smile tugging at his lips: »No, he just doesn't speak your tongue. The dragon?«_

_The man consideres him a moment longer before turning back to the rest of his audience, deciding to take the opportunity Eldrin has offered him._

_»Right. The dragon. A creature, with wings so grand they cover the moon when it flies across the sky. Teeth like daggers and claws so sharp they can peel your flesh right off the bone. A beast that conquers the sky and land with it's flames. And it is coming here, accompanied by its rider. Cruel, vicious like their dragon, painting the earth red with the blood of the innocent they kill. Riders ain't men, they're demons, since only a demon can make a dragon his.«_

_Tyenth snorts._

_The man's head snaps around to him._

_»He got some of the soup in his nose«, Eldrin covers for him quickly while kicking Tyenth's shin beneath the table._

_»Carry on with your most fascinating tale.«_

_The man sends them one last look, then continues: »The dragon was last seen by Taryan River, two days from here. That gives us time to prepare. When it comes to slaughter our town, we will welcome it with crossbows and bullets.«"_

 

The house lights come back up and Jensen can't help but smile, the crowd is going ballistic. Hall H is nearly exploding with the screams and energy of the fans, who just got to see and exclusive clip of the second season of Dragon Fire which will be airing in a few weeks. From the looks of it, they will have quite the following. Beside him Jared is nearly bouncing. The halls of the convention center are big enough that he had been able to transform last night, after closing, and stretch out a little. Jensen had been propped up against his side, protected by one of Jared's wings while he played Angry Birds on his phone.  
This recent shift means that Jared is far more relaxed than during the Emmy's, when he hadn't been able to shift in over a week.  
He smacks a kiss onto Jensen's cheek before leaping on stage when his name is called out.  
Jensen joins him a moment later.


End file.
